MarcusHarry September Drabbles
by Harry Potter's Guardian Angel
Summary: These are little drabbles starting on Harry's first year and onward. They will be centered around the pairing Marcus Flint/Harry Potter. This is SLASH so if you don't like that, don't read it. There may also be mentions of M-Preg, but I'm not totally sure, but that won't be until the end of the month if I do end up putting it in there. Anyways I hope you read and enjoy it!
1. Sept 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**I just want to apologize to you guys! I've had a very shitty life ever since the last update. My little sister and I were in a crash, she was hospitalized. Then school started, my senior year^^, and I started going to college part time, so I was busy. Then my grandpa had a stroke and had a small crash, he was in the hospital for about a month and then moved to a great nursing home. Then my mom was in a somewhat small crash, then my grandma was in a minor crash, and then my grandpa died. Then we found out that my dad's aunt had cancer again, this was like the seventh time she's had it I believe, and she died. Plus I graduated and college just started so I've been really busy. I'm not trying to make excuses; I just wanted you guys to know why I haven't been updating. **

**To make it up to you guys I am going to do little drabbles each day of September. They will be centered on Marcus Flint/Harry Potter pairing. Which is my top Harry Potter pairing! Also if you do like this pairing, or just want to, I really recommend Bittersweet Alias' Incorrigible Infatuation! I really love this story and the author! I lose count of how many times I read this during a year. I know at least ten…. _ Anyways check that out and I hope you enjoy the drabbles!**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T/M

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Despite what most people think, the first time Harry Potter had ever seen Marcus Flint was not on the Quidditch Pitch. Nor was it at Hogwarts. He met him on the Hogwarts Express. After the Weasley twins had helped him get his trunk onto the train, he had been left to find a compartment while dragging his heavy trunk behind him. He had finally found an empty compartment and he had been trying to get it up onto the rack when Marcus appeared. The older boy had lifted the trunk effortlessly up onto the rack, much to Harry's amazement.

His real first thought was that Marcus was tall. Harry just barely reached the bottom of the boy's stomach. He was packed with muscles underneath his olive tan skin, and Harry's hands itched to touch them. His dark-almost black hair was cut short and slight spiked. His dark grey eyes reminded Harry of rain clouds. His large hands and tall frame also didn't make Harry afraid, like he was with Uncle Vernon. He surprisingly felt safe with the older boy.

Harry had finally been able to stutter out a thank you through his blushing. The boy had smirked before running a hand through Harry's hair. Then with a, "Hope to see you in Slytherin." He was gone. Harry wouldn't even get to learn his name until he was forced onto the Quidditch team.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**One down, 29 to go! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Sept 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Sorting Hat"_

**Also, thank you for all the well wishes! We are doing alright; just trying to find new routines with all the changes is difficult. Anyways, thanks again! Enjoy this next installment of MarcusHarry September Drabbles! **

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Harry fidgeted in line as he waited for his turn to be sorted. He wanted to be in the same house as Marcus, but that would mean he'd have to be in the same house as Draco Malfoy, who strongly reminded him of Dudley, his cousin. He really didn't want to be in the same house as him. He winced when his name was called as everyone started to whisper. He walked quickly up to the stool and sat down. He caught a glimpse of Marcus right before the Sorting Hat was put on his head. He squeezed his eyes shut as the Sorting Hat began.

"_Hmmm… you want to be in Slytherin and you don't. You'd do great; it's all here in your head. Hmmm… Gryffindor?"_

'_Marcus would hate me!'_

"_I see…"_

'_Besides, I kind of get the feeling I won't find any friends in Gryffindor, let alone true ones. Like Ron Weasley. I only spoke to him on the train and I only saw greed and jealousy.'_

"_Hmmm… your cunning, brave but not enough to make it in Gryffindor, your loyal, but only to those you trust, and that's hard for you to do… your hardworking, you like to read, and look at all the facts… hmmm, yes, it better be…_RAVENCLAW!"

It was silent in the Great Hall as Harry breathed a sigh of relief and took off the Sorting Hat. His chest warmed when the first person who began to clap was Marcus. He was quickly joined by a happily laughing headmaster, who seemed to take great joy from the events happening around him. Soon the whole hall was clapping, and a few Ravenclaws were even singing "We got Potter! We got Potter!" as he made his way to his house table. He looked down at his cloths once he had sat down and saw that his robe and tie had changed to those of the Ravenclaws. But once he looked up, and locked eyes with Marcus, who smirked, Harry could only smile in happiness.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**Another one down! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Sept 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge"_

**I'm also happy everyone seems to be enjoying these drabbles! **

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Harry enjoyed most of his classes. His favorites being Charms and Potions ("It's like cooking!"). While Transfiguration, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) were okay, he hated History of Magic. His other class, Astronomy, he wasn't sure what to think about it. He mostly stayed to himself, but he did talk to two other first year Ravenclaws, Terry Boot and Su Li, every now and then.

When he had heard about the flying lessons he had been excited despite the butterflies in his stomach. It turned out that all of his worrying had been for nothing. He was a natural at flying. He had also saved Neville Longbottom, a first year Hufflepuff, who had gotten so nervous his broom had taken off with him barely hanging on. Once he had landed and Neville had thanked him profusely, Madam Hooch had taken him straight to Professor Flitwick. After a quiet and quickly hushed conversation with the flying instructor, Flitwick had taken him up to the headmaster's office. The next thing Harry knew, he was made the Seeker for the Ravenclaw quidditch team, and Cho Chang, a pretty second year, had happily moved to one of the positions as a chaser.

"Flint and the Slytherins don't stand a chance!" Amanda Jackson, the Ravenclaw captain, said.

"Who?" Harry asked curiously.

"Big guy over there, he's Marcus Flint." Amanda said jerking her head at the same boy that had helped him on the train. "He's a mean surly guy and the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team." Harry didn't say anything. He didn't believe her about him being a mean person. He liked the Slytherin, and he didn't care what everyone else thought. Marcus was nice to him and that was all that counted.

Harry said goodbye to his new captain and began his walk to the library. He wanted to look up some potions that were in his book, but didn't go into great details, like the Wolfsbane potion that helped werewolves keep their human minds during the full moon.

He was almost to the library when someone's arm shot out and wrapped around his waist, dragging him into an abandoned classroom and into a nice solid body. He gasped and looked up.

"Marcus!" he said in surprise and delight, a smile on his lips. The older boy raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed. "Jackson told me your name."

"Quidditch captain?" Harry nodded. "You're on the team?"

"Seeker." Harry told him. "You're not mad are you?" Harry asked quietly, gripping the boy's robe.

"No. You must be good to be on the team as a first year." Marcus said in his gruff voice. "If I lose to anyone, I'd rather it be you."

Harry, Marcus decided, had a very nice blush.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~ **

**I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	4. Sept 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

After that meeting Marcus and Harry would either meet in that abandoned classroom or in a back corner of the library. Harry could honestly say that Marcus was his best friend, the one he could share everything with. He was always there. He even stayed after he had found out about the Dursley's treatment of him. Another thing was that Halloween had been eventful. A troll had gotten into the school and Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had gone and tried to defeat it. The professors had barely managed to get there in time to save the two students. The two had also taken to stalking them, well Harry and Marcus when the older boy was with the younger, until they had gone to Flitwick and Snape.

While quidditch was okay, it was not Harry's favorite. During his first game the Slytherin seeker had tried to knock him off his broom, and then halfway through the game Harry's broom began to jerk and act up. He had tried his hardest to hold on but his hands slipped on a rather violent jerk and he had begun to fall. He had had the snitch, but no one realized it as he was plummeting towards the ground.

Marcus had thankfully caught him. Even after the game and dinner, Marcus never let him go. Not that Harry would have allowed him too.

Christmas was okay, the best one he had had to date. Marcus stayed at Hogwarts because his parents and little brother went to France to visit friends and Marcus had wanted to stay. Harry had gotten a couple owl-order catalogues from some of the older Ravenclaws, and he had gotten Marcus a leather cuff with the Flint coat of arms on it. It also had a few protective spells woven in to protect Marcus from low level spells and poisons. Since he had given the Slytherin his gift Harry had never seen him without it on. Marcus had gotten Harry a large stuffed panther that had emerald and blue ribbons together to form a bow on the neck. The panther was almost as long as Harry himself. He loved it! Harry had also gotten a book on charms from Terry, a large book on potions by Professor Snape from Su (The Professor had stared at him with a strange look on his face when he had seen Harry carrying it around and reading it intently at meals and such.), and a lumpy package that was blindly colorful. Inside was an Invisibility Cloak, according to Marcus, and a note that read:

"_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A very merry Christmas to you."_**(1)**

There was no signature, but by the wording, wrapping paper and the faint sent of lemons, the two figured it was from the headmaster.

After Christmas everything went back to normal for the most part. Their schedule's mainly consisted of homework and studying for exams, but not as much as Granger, who was annoying everyone in the castle. It had been during one of the times Harry and Marcus were in the library that they saw Hagrid, the games keeper and professor for Care of Magical Creatures, over by the dragon section. He was also trying to be sneaky, which put up warning flags for Harry and Marcus.

Once he was gone the two had packed their things up, Marcus' shouldered their bags (Harry had gotten used to it after the first couple of times Marcus had ignored his protests.) and left the library, Harry pulling Marcus by the hand a little. They ran into Professor Snape, who raised an eyebrow at the pairing, and Harry asked where the headmaster's office was. The man led them to the gargoyle, told it lemon drops, and the three went up. They, well Harry, told the headmaster of what they saw, their suspicions, and his concerns. The two then left, while Professor Snape stayed. The next day they got a note from Dumbledore saying it had been taken care of. Also Weasley, Granger, and Malfoy all had points taken away and detentions for some reason.

After that Harry focused solely on studying for his exams. He had been pleased and excited when he found out that he had come out on top of all of his subjects in his year, making Granger and Malfoy glare at him for the rest of the year.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**(1)- This was taken straight from the book.**

**There you go! See you tomorrow! **


	5. Sept 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

On the way home Harry and Marcus sat in a compartment together. Harry was curled up against Marcus' side hugging his stuffed panther and thinking about going back to the Dursley's. Marcus was reading a quidditch book, the only kind of book he did read, much to Harry's amusement. Harry only moved to get snacks for them from the trolley. When they arrived at the station Harry carefully put his panther in his trunk once Marcus had gotten it down for him. Marcus just raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Harry smiled as Marcus helped him off the train and put his trunk on a trolley for him, and even walked him to the Dursley's. He helped Harry load his trunk in the car while glaring at Harry's uncle, aunt, and cousin.

Summer with the Dursley's wasn't as bad as Harry had thought it was going to be. He was barely given food, like usual, however, Harry was hardly beaten. The worse one he got that summer was when his aunt had tried to cut his hair to get rid of the unnatural (to her) unruliness. But instead, his hair grew until it reached the bottom of his shoulder blades. His hair now laid neat and flat, much to his joy, and to keep it out of the way he braided it.

Another beating he got was when the pudding that was dessert was dropped onto the head of a very important guest's wife. It was all thanks to Dobby the house elf. The little elf had also been stealing his mail. So far Harry didn't really like the elf that was trying to keep him from Marcus and Hogwarts.

When the day came that he was to leave for his next year at Hogwarts, his nerves had come back until they pulled up to the station. There standing at the entrance, with an empty trolley, was Marcus. Harry's heat warmed at the site of the older boy, and a smile lit up his face. As long as he had Marcus, he would be okay.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Sept 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Harry, and most of the school, was not impressed with Gilderoy Lockhart, their DADA teacher for the year. Lockhart had even tried to approach him, until he saw Marcus. After that Lockhart never bothered him again. The only thing that was maybe worse than Lockhart was two of the Gryffindor first years, Colin Creevy and Ginny Weasley that would follow him around. The youngest Weasley would just stare at him and the Creevy kid would try to take pictures of him. Though Creevy now had a healthy dose of fear of Marcus and left Harry alone. The girl Weasley had stopped following him around, but whenever they were in the same room she would stare at him. A lot.

It was on Halloween when things began to get strange. The Halloween feast had just ended when they heard Filch cry out. What met them and the professors was Mrs. Norris hanging from one of the light torches and writing on the wall about the Heir of Slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets. Filch turned and began to point and shout at Harry until he saw Marcus behind him. He closed his mouth as the professors take him and Mrs. Norris into Lockhart's office. Marcus then walked Harry back to Ravenclaw. However, along the way Harry heard a strange voice. He drained of color as he listened to the words. He told Marcus and the older boy said he didn't hear anything, until they both heard a loud hiss. The two then quickly walked to Ravenclaw and Marcus ended up sleeping on one of the couches in the common room with Harry curled up against his side, clutching his panther and some of Marcus' shirt.

The next day all anyone could talk about was the Chamber of Secrets. Harry just stayed silent, staying beside Marcus whenever neither of them had class. He just watched as everyone worked themselves up about it and was always going on and on about it. It also didn't help when Granger asked Professor McGonagall about it in the middle of class.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	7. Sept 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Harry didn't like quidditch. He liked watching Marcus play, but he didn't like playing himself. During the match against Slytherin a bludger kept going after him. No matter what he or the two beaters did they couldn't keep it from going after him. Eventually even the Slytherin beaters started to help protect Harry! Right before they were going to call it quits Harry spotted the snitch next to Malfoy's face, who was too busy laughing at Harry to notice. Harry dived for the snitch and caught it just as the bludger slipped past the beaters and slammed into his side with a sickening crack that everyone could hear.

Harry landed on the ground painfully, but before Madam Pomfrey could get to him Lockhart shot a spell at him. He then lost all feeling in his arm and he was unable to move it. The last thing Harry saw before losing consciousness was a pissed off Marcus headed straight for Lockhart.

The regrowing of the bones in his arm was a painful experience. He stayed in the Hospital wing overnight. He lay curled up on top of Marcus' body, clutching his panther the whole night. The Ravenclaw team visited for a while, occasional giving the two on the bed confused and thoughtful looks. Terry, Su, and even Neville came and visited him. But what really surprised him was when the Slytherin quidditch team came and visited him. He found that he quite liked them and enjoyed their company. They were smart, cunning, and funny. They managed to make him laugh even though he was in great pain. Thankfully though, Malfoy hadn't come with them.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**I think this may be the shortest one yet… hmmm… **


	8. Sept 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Lockhart had started a dueling club. The best part was seeing Professor Snape knock the bloody git onto his ass. The worst part was everyone finding out he was a parselmouth, an apparently evil talent. Malfoy had conjured a snake while dueling Weasley, but instead of going after the stupid red head it started to head towards another Hufflepuff second year, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry had yelled stop and the snake pulled back and froze before turning around and starting towards Harry, only to get banished by Professor Snape. Justin had shakily thanked Harry, who had been across from him on the other side of the dueling platform, before leaving the room. Everyone had then started to whisper and he had only found out why when Terry asked him why he hadn't mentioned he was able to talk to snakes. That had only confused Harry, so Su had kindly explained it to him.

After that everyone but Marcus, Terry, Su, the Ravenclaws, the Slytherin quidditch team, and a few Hufflepuffs (including Justin) stayed far away from him. They whispered as he walked by, they talked behind his back, they made up stories about him, and some would even rudely point at him. They called him the "Slytherin Heir". After that Harry spent most nights crying in his bed or just staring up at the canopy of his bed.

Thankfully the Christmas holiday came quickly. Only a few students were left; Harry, Marcus, the Weasley's, Malfoy and his goons, and a couple other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The ones that were left mainly just ignored Harry, much to his and Marcus' pleasure. For Christmas Harry had gotten books from Terry, Su, Neville, and some of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin quidditch team members. He mostly got candy and things he needed like more parchment, a few expensive quills from some of the older members, and ink in emerald green, a stormy grey, purple, and blue. He had no idea how they had found out his favorite colors. His best present came from Marcus though. Instead of a stuffed animal, Marcus had gotten him a white and dark greyish Scottish Fold kitten. Harry was immediately in love with the little darling, and named her Willow after a willow tree he and Marcus sometimes sat under.

Once students started to come back everything began to calm down again. There had been no more attacks and the mandrakes would be ready soon. Lockhart believed he was the one to scare the monster away and had been in a cheerful mood ever since. On Valentines he decorated the Great Hall in pink and hired a troupe of dwarves to go around and deliver valentines and sometimes reading/singing them out loud. Marcus just glared at them whenever they came near Harry and the two of them threatened to severely hurt them if they even thought about trying to deliver any valentine from Ginny Weasley. After that the two hid away for the rest of the day.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**Hope you liked it! There's a picture of what I based the kitten off of on my profile. It is so adorable! So check it out!**


	9. Sept 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Soon it was time to sign up for classes for the next year. For his electives Harry chose the Study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Harry also signed up for Ancient Studies, Wizarding Art, and Alchemy. Marcus, to Harry's amusement, thought the younger boy was crazy.

Besides Mrs. Norris; Sir Nicolas, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Colin Creevy had been petrified. It was the day of the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff quidditch match when it happened again. Just as the players had gotten into position Professor McGonagall had stepped out onto the field and had ordered everyone back to their houses. The next morning at breakfast they found out why. Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater had been petrified. After that students were ordered to stay in their houses from six p.m. and on, and that they would be escorted to and from class by professors.

Because of this and the threat of the school closing had cut into the time Marcus and Harry could spend together. So Harry had dived right in to figure out what the creature was. It had been during his potions class that he figured it out. It was a basilisk. Harry had banished his potion and ran up to the professor's desk.

"I know what it is!" he whispered.

"What is what Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"The creature!" Snape had paled and stood. He quickly banished all the potions in the room and were ordered straight to their houses. On their way to the headmasters office they had ran into Marcus, who immediately wrapped an arm around Harry. Once inside all of the staff was called.

"It's a basilisk." Harry said and all the teachers paled and a few gasped or sucked in a breath. "The only reason no has died and has only been petrified is because they haven't looked it directly in the eye. Mrs. Norris saw it's reflection in a puddle on the floor; Sir Nickolas is a ghost so he can't die again; Justin saw it through Sir Nickolas; Creevy saw it through his camera lens; and I'm guessing Granger and Clearwater saw it's reflection on a surface or something."

"They had a small hand mirror… it all makes sense…" Professor McGonagall said horrified.

"But how do you even know it is a snake? It could, of course, be a –" Lockhart started but Harry cut him off with a glare.

"I'm a parselmouth. So instead of hearing hisses like everyone else I hear words. The only times I have heard the basilisk's words, Marcus has only heard hisses."

"But how is it getting around?" Professor Sprout asked.

"The pipes. The words kept coming from the walls, and there has been water on the ground near where people were petrified."

"Now we just need to find the entrance to the chamber." Professor Snape said. It was quiet in the office for a while before it hit Harry.

"Headmaster, the chamber has been opened before, correct?"

"Yes, it was."

"Did anyone die?"

"Yes, a young girl. We found her dead in one of the –"

"Bathrooms?" Dumbledore blinked at him.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"She's still here." Marcus said catching onto where Harry was going with it.

The staff then followed the two students down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was inside just staring at the sinks. She turned to look at them when they came in.

"What do you want?"

"What happened when you died?" Harry asked her and she looked at him.

"Olive Hornby was teasing me so I came in here and into one of the stalls. I had taken off my glasses when I heard someone came in and then I heard a boy's voice. I couldn't tell what he was saying though. I opened the stall and yelled at him to get out. I only saw yellow eyes and then the next thing I knew I was like this!" she wailed.

"Where did you see the eyes?" Marcus asked.

"Over there." She said pointing over to the sinks. Harry went over and spotted a small snake engraved on one of the taps. He pointed it out to the others.

"Would you kindly open it Harry?" Dumbledore and the boy nodded. He concentrated on the engraving and opened his mouth;

"_Open!"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Sept 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

In the end Ginny Weasley came forward with a diary, though they weren't told anything else. The whole school was told however that she would not be back, but she wouldn't be expelled because she had been possessed when doing the horrify acts. After that nothing was really interesting until Lockhart had been found out to be a fraud and had been taken away by Aurors. Everyone had cheered at that.

On the train Harry and Marcus were joined by Terry, Su, Neville, and a few members of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin quidditch teams. Harry, who was curled up with his panther and Willow on Marcus' lap and chest, fell asleep quietly while listening to Marcus' heartbeat and the quiet conversations of his friends that filled the compartment. While it hadn't been a great year, it was a good way to end the school year.

"Next time you won't be leaving me." Marcus told Harry once they got off the train.

"How?" Harry asked. Marcus just smirked and kissed his left hand.

"You'll see."

**~HPGA~HPGA~**

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I missed a day! When ever I do miss a day, or days, they will all be added the day I am adding the chapter for that date!  
**


	11. Sept 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Marge, Vernon's sister, had come to visit the family at the start of the summer and Harry's magic had lashed out at Marge when she began to bash his parents, especially his mother. She was blown up until she was floating away. The Ministry workers had shown up to see Vernon beating Harry until he was barely alive. They had obliviated the family so they wouldn't even remember having Harry in their care or that magic existed at all. Harry was then quickly taken to St. Mungo's, and once he was healthy enough he was put into the Minister and his wife's custody.

They quickly got to know the beautiful boy who had had a hard life so far. They got him a new wardrobe; one that fit and looked good, they got his eyes fixed, and they taught him etiquette and the Old Ways. Harry also taught them many things. He showed them how Voldemort had even risen to power by playing on people's dreams and wishes. Soon laws were being passed for werewolves, vampires, veelas, etc. to be treated like everyone else. They could now have jobs, buy homes, buy food, and have families without living in fear. Werewolves could also get the Wolfsbane potion easily, and if they couldn't afford it they could go to the Ministry and get it from the new Werewolf branch. Blood banks were also being set up for vampires so they didn't have to go hunting all the time. Just those little things started saving lives and also made everyone's lives better.

A law to monitor the Muggle World for muggleborns or any wizards and witches that have been left in the Muggle World. Once located the parents would be told about what their child was and placed under a spell so they couldn't talk to anyone about magic unless the other person or people also knew about magic. Also Ministry employers would drop by for surprise visits to make sure the child or children are not being abused. However, if the parents react badly the baby or babies will be removed from them and their memories will be obliviated, same with those that were abused. A magical orphanage was being built so that they knew the kids would be taken well care of. Surprise inspections would also take place.

Wizarding preschools were opened so that purebloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns would all learn the beginner spells, about magic itself, etiquette, Wizarding culture, and the Old Ways. This allowed kids to get to know each other before heading to Hogwarts so there wouldn't be so many fights and etc. This made purebloods happy.

A law was also put up that no one could reproduce/have a relationship with a muggle because it dilated the magic. But they did need muggleborns for fresh blood to keep from inbreeding.

Another thing was that a new branch was added to the Ministry to study muggle technology. That way the Wizarding World wouldn't always be stuck in the dark ages.

All in all the world was changing for the magical community of Britain all thanks to a beautiful boy named Harry Potter.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**Done.**


	12. Sept 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

It was in the middle of summer that it happened. One of the best things to ever happen to Harry. Marcus and his family had come over once again. Once he had been able to have visitors at St. Mungo's Marcus had been there right away and wouldn't leave him. His parents, Michael and Hailey, had also come along to meet the boy Marcus spoke about, when he talked. Seth just wanted to see the person who had given Marcus his cool cuff. In the end, all three of them fell in love with the small boy lying in the bed.

After that the family, mostly Marcus though, was over quite a bit. Cornelius and his wife, Emily, also grew closer to the Flint family. So when Marcus and his family came over, he had just thought it was normal. He was surprised when he was handed a beautiful long silver silk chest. He looked at Marcus curiously before carefully setting it on the table and opened it. Inside was a beautiful bouquet of lilies, lavender, red roses, blue and white orchids, and some baby's breath. Holding them together was an emerald ribbon that matched his eyes, and hanging from that was a white-gold necklace with a beautiful white-gold key hanging in the center and inlayed in the key were deep blue sapphires standing from Marcus, as he was born in September. The next thing he saw was a royal blue velvet box. Harry slowly picked up the box and opened it but there was nothing but a blue cushion inside. He turned to Marcus only to gasp when he saw the older boy on his knee. He was holding out a beautiful white-gold ring with diamonds and emeralds. It was absolutely beautiful!

"Marcus?" he asked quietly.

"Will you, Harry James Potter, enter into a marriage contract and courtship with me?" he asked in his smooth deep voice.

"YES, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Harry said throwing himself at the taller boy. Marcus stood catching him and twirled him around among everyone's cheering. Once Harry was down Marcus slipped the ring onto his left ring finger and kissed it.

"Forever mine." Marcus said staring into emerald eyes.

"Forever yours." Harry replied, emerald eyes sparkling.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**There it is! They are now in an official relationship! I really enjoyed writing this once and I hope you guys like/love it as much as I do!**


	13. Sept 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

The last thing that happened that was of any interest was at the end of the summer. With just two weeks left till the school year started Mrs. Weasley came storming into the Ministry with a rat in her hand. It turned out to be Peter Pettigrew.

Harry and Marcus watched with a little amusement as Cornelius quickly sent for the release of one Sirius Black. While Harry was happy that Pettigrew was caught, he wasn't all that excited that his supposed godfather, Sirius, was being released. He was sure the man would eventually try to get custody of him if he didn't try right away.

Thankfully though, by the time it even occurred to the man to ask about him he was already on his way to Hogwarts for his third year. People were in and out of their compartment congratulating them on their engagement, even Draco Malfoy. It seemed the boy had matured a bit over the summer.

They made quite the sight as they entered the castle. Harry now reached the bottom of Marcus' chest instead of his stomach, and he had filled out under the care of the minister and his wife. His skin was flawless except for a few spots and was lightly tanned compared to Marcus' deep tan. He was also starting to get some curves much to everyone's surprise. He no longer needed his glasses, and he had started to wear some mascara and eyeliner to make them pop more. He had dark pink lips with some gloss on them, his nails were long, manicured, and instead of the typical white tips he had black ones in a subtle shimmery black. His hair now reached just below his ass and was braided back, the end tied off with the emerald ribbon from Marcus. His bangs also framed his face and covered his forehead to hide the lightning bolt scar. His uniform was now made out of silk and fit him perfectly and around his neck was the key necklace that Marcus had gave him before he had proposed. Marcus himself looked every inch the pureblood heir he was, though his hair was slightly longer than usual. His arm was out and Harry's hand was tucked into the crook of his elbow. They looked good, powerful, and like any pureblood couple would.

Harry was so happy until he saw Sirius Black sitting beside a man with amber eyes at the head table.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**So here it is! I think you guys will really enjoy the next one, so stay tuned!**


	14. Sept 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Harry was pissed. He had been called to the headmaster's office during his potions class. Everyone knew he loved his potions! On his way he had stopped by Slytherin to get his fiancé before continuing on, when they got to the gargoyle it jumped away quickly when it saw the pissed off boy. When they reach the top Harry threw open the door with a burst of angry magic. It hit the wall with a loud bang.

"There better be a DAMN good reason why I was called here during POTIONS!" Harry said as soon as they walked through the door. The other three just stared at him.

"I told you Sirius –" Dumbledore started to say.

"Why are you so upset? It's just potions!" Sirius said with a disgusted face, and Harry growled.

"If you so much as insult potions, Professor Snape, or Slytherins in general I will bury this dagger so deep into your skull before you can even finish!" Harry gritted out through clenched teeth holding up a very sharp dagger that they hadn't noticed before then. Sirius started to open his mouth and his companion, Remus Lupin, a werewolf and their DADA professor for the year, slapped his hand over the man's mouth.

"Shut up now Padfoot." He hissed.

"Can I go now? I'm not in the mood to listen to his whining and bitching! If he doesn't leave me alone I WILL get a restraining order!" and with that Harry turned and walked out, his robes bellowing behind him like a certain potions master.

"I see Mr. Potter and Severus are getting along." The headmaster said.

"Potions." Was all Marcus said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Of course." Marcus just smirked. "How are the wedding plans coming along."

"They're coming." Marcus said with a twitch.

"I see." The headmaster said, his eyes twinkling brightly causing Marcus to twitch again.

"What are you talking about?!" Sirius demanded standing up.

"Why Marcus's and Harry's wedding!" Dumbledore said joyously. "It was all over the papers."

"No! Harry is not marrying a slimy Slytherin!" Black thundered and Marcus stood up straighter, a sneer on his face. He towered over the ex-convict.

"Just watch us old man. You can't stop us!" Marcus hissed before turning and leaving the three stunned men behind.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

The next day everyone watched as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and fiancé of Marcus Flint, fly up to the head table with daggers in hand, aiming for the stunned Sirius Black, screaming bloody murder for all to hear. Harry was barely being held back by Severus Snape as Marcus stood behind them scowling darkly and glaring murderously at the Black. All of this was happening as owls flooded the Great Hall carrying copies of the Daily Prophet. The title explaining everything.

"_**SIRIUS BLACK APPEALS FOR ABOLISHMENT OF MARRIAGE CONTRACT & FOR CUSTODY OF GODSON HARRY JAMES POTTER!"**_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**As you can see, Sirius is probably going to end up murdered, lol. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	15. Sept 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

The day of court Marcus found Harry standing in front of his closet scowling, he had on his short emerald silk bathrobe and his hair up in a bun. Hanging on a rack in front of him were two dresses. They were the same dress only in two different colors, one was in blue and one was in black. It was a one shouldered, high waist with the bottom form fitting instead of lose. On the bed was a pair of black strappy peep toe high heeled sandals, his black Balenciaga Classic Velo bag that he had gotten Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff badges sewn on, and his sapphire leaf headband. On his wrist was a sapphire and diamond bracelet; in his ears were blue diamond stud earring and sterling silver textured drop earrings. When Harry had gotten his new wardrobe he had gotten a few things usually seen on the opposite sex, and any brand names he made sure Marcus knew the names. The one thing though that Harry really loved was high heels. Especially the height they could give him. Marcus was sure that Harry had more high heels than any teenage girl. Willow was curled up at the end of the bed in one of the corners watching her owner.

"What's wrong babe?" Marcus asked as he wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and kissed his neck.

"I can't decide on which one I want to wear." Harry said with a small growl.

"Blue." Marcus said and Harry turned in his arms and put his arms around the Slytherin's neck.

"Why?"

"Black will claim we are only trying to get you to go dark, because we are all dark slimy Slytherin Death Eaters." Marcus paused, a scowl forming on his face. "So the black would prove him right in a way. Blue, it's the color of your house and is associated with innocence. Not to mention I like you in this one better." Harry laughed at that as he shooed Marcus out of the room so he could finish getting dressed.

When he stepped into the court room on Marcus' arm everyone stopped to stare. Harry looked stunning, he looked powerful, pissed off, and light and innocent. The look was perfect, he looked put together, the dress fit him perfectly and combined with his hair falling in soft curls down his front and back stopping at the tops of his thighs, sweeping bangs covered the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. But what stood out the most were his piercing emerald eyes that were like chips of ice, they were focused on Black. The reporters who weren't allowed in the room all shuddered as the doors closed, all of them glad they weren't Black.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**It wouldn't have been a true series by me without a little cross-dressing!^^ But don't worry the only times his outfit(s) will be mentioned will probably be just this and the Yule Ball. That's about it, so those of you who aren't fond of cross-dressing it won't be mentioned all that much. Also there will be a link on my profile so you can see what Harry's outfit and hair is like! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	16. Sept 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Walking out of the court room Harry was grinning. They had won and Harry had gotten a restraining order against Black, unfortunately he couldn't get one against Lupin until he was no longer his DADA professor.

After that he had a quiet a school year. Lupin tried to get him alone to speak to him, that didn't work out to well for him. Harry had also gotten closer to Neville, and Harry could honestly say that Neville was his other best friend, Marcus being his other. Harry also spent most of the summer with Marcus and Neville, and working with Neville to get his confidence up.

Before they got onto the train the Minister told them about the Triwizard Tournament that was to take place at Hogwarts that year. On the train Harry had made Marcus promise not to add his name to the goblet. He just wanted a simple year to watch the tournament with Marcus and his friends, not having to worrying about someone trying to kill him and not having to worry about Marcus competing.

He just wanted a carefree year with his fiancé and maybe find Neville a boyfriend.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

He should have known! The year had started out fine; it wasn't until the students from Drumstrang and Beauxbatons that things began to get interesting. When the goblet was put up along with the age line Harry stayed far away from it, and always stayed by Marcus' side when he was near it. Everyone, even the foreign students, noticed that he stayed far away from the cup. When people asked he simply told them he wanted nothing to do with the tournament.

However, when the time had come for the campaigns to be chosen, of course something happened. The first one chosen was Viktor Krum for Drumstrang; for Beauxbatons was Fleur Delacour; however, when the time came for the Hogwarts Campaigns that's when it started. Harry's name was called, and as Harry stood everyone could tell how pissed he was. People cowered as he stalked to the room to the side of the hall. When Fleur and Viktor opened their mouths he glared at them.

"One word and you will be sorry." He said quietly and coldly. They stayed silent.

Instead of judges and teachers coming through the door next, it was Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff stared at Harry while the four waited. Viktor was leaning against the wall, Fleur sat in one of the blue chairs, Harry was perched on the edge of another blue chair his arms and legs crossed, a glare on his face, and Cedric just stood awkwardly next to the door. When the judges and teachers came in, all prepared to glare at the fourth year, were silenced by his glare and the cold words he spoke.

"I did not enter my name, and when I find out who did they will wish they were never born by the time I'm through with them."

"Now Harry-" Remus began only to be stopped by the boy himself.

"That's Mr. Potter to you Professor, and I will start by castrating them with a _dull_ _rusty spoon!_" everyone in the room but Harry winced.

"I think we are all in agreement that Mr. Potter did not put his name in the goblet." Professor Snape said quietly with a small wince.

"R-r-right." Mr. Crouch stuttered.

"Do I have to compete?" Harry asked

"Yes, unfortunately Mr. Potter, you do." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Fine." Harry gritted out glaring at them all. He stood up gracefully before sweeping out of the room, making sure to bang the door on his way out. He kept his anger until he reached the doors to the Great Hall. There standing by the doors was Marcus, who as soon as he saw Harry opened his arms. Harry felt tears welling as he flew into his fiancé's arms. He had just wanted a normal year for once.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**And so the tournament has begun! **


	17. Sept 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Dragons had been the first task. Harry and Neville had researched dragons and had found that dragons were distant relatives of snakes. They then came up with a plan; Harry would try to talk to the dragon and if that didn't work they would go with plan B. Plan B was Harry summoning his broom with the summoning charm. So the days leading up to the challenge Harry worked on the summoning charm. Thankfully Harry didn't need it. He got the gold egg the quickest and walked away without a scratch.

The next thing he had to worry about had been the Yule Ball. Thankfully his date was already covered, but neither of them really knew how to dance. Though it didn't take them very long to learn the dance that they had to know as Harry was a contestant. Harry had looked beautiful in his white and blue gown, and Marcus looked incredibly handsome in his blue dress robes that perfectly matched the blue in the gown Harry wore. The whole night Harry wore a beautiful smile; it never once faltered and only grew when he and Marcus had danced. Their picture was on the front of all the papers and magazines the next day.

The task after that was to retrieve something they sorely missed from the bottom of the Black Lake. Harry had used Gillyweed given to him by Professor Snape when he had asked the man politely. Harry was the first one to surface, Marcus in his arms. Viktor was next; he refused to let Neville go even after they were out of the water. Viktor had started to hang out with Harry and his friends after bumping into them in the library while researching dragons for the first task. The Bulgarian had developed a crush on Neville and he had asked the Hufflepuff to the ball. The two were as inseparable as Marcus and Harry.

The last challenge was a maze. Their goal was to reach the center were the Tri-Wizard Cup was while defeating any obstacles they came across. Harry reached the center first and when he touched the goblet he was taken to a graveyard were Voldemort had used his blood to be reborn. However, when Voldemort called his followers, only two showed up. While he was raging Harry had summoned the goblet to him and he was taken back to Hogwarts. He told his family what had happened and showed them memories. They decided to keep quiet to see what would happen as most wouldn't follow the madman now that the Wizarding World was doing so great. Harry was declared the winner of the tournament and the goblet was put back into retirement much to Harry's, and secretly Marcus', relief.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**The end of fourth year! I may not have time to update tomorrow and I thought I would warn you all now. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	18. Sept 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

The summer before fifth year was great for Harry. He learned more about his duties as an heir to an Ancient and Noble House and as to what would be expected of him as Marcus' "wife". He got to spend time with Marcus, Neville, and even Viktor. The eighteen year old was spending the summer with Neville, and he had also talked to Neville's grandmother, Augusta, about a marriage contract between him and Neville.

Though something nobody wanted to happen happened. Voldemort had risen again using a dark ritual. Cornelius had been having a meeting with Lucius Malfoy, one of the Ministry's spies, when the blond noble had suddenly clutched his forearm while hissing in pain. They had both paled at the meaning and Lucius had quickly left to find out what was happening.

The Dark Lord was back, but none of his Death Eaters were loyal. After all, his promises to them had already happened thanks to little Harry Potter, the one who the Dark Lord had tried to kill over and over and hadn't exceeded. Even Fenrir and his pack weren't loyal to the mad man. They could walk the streets without being chased away or getting things thrown at them. Fenrir's name had also been cleared of his brother's, Samuel Greyback, actions. Fenrir had actually only changed a few people and that was with their permission. Lupin, one of Samuel's victims, didn't believe that Fenrir wasn't a monster that had bit him, and that was another reason why Harry didn't like the werewolf. Fenrir was actually a friend of his since he was little. The man had helped him many nights when the Dursley's had locked him out of the house. Fenrir was like an uncle to him and that wouldn't change.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**Sorry it's taken so long! I've just gotten so busy!**


	19. Sept 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Fifth year was normal, well not normal, but uneventful much to Harry's relief. He got to concentrate on his relationship with Marcus, (Who had gotten the apprenticeship with Professor Babbling, the Ancient Runes professor.), and supporting Neville and his blooming relationship with Viktor. His grandmother had surprised everyone by agreeing to a marriage between Neville and Viktor. So on Neville's left ring finger was a beautiful ruby and yellow diamond white-gold engagement ring. Harry would sometimes catch Neville just staring at his hand in disbelief.

The only other thing not enjoyable was that Lupin was still teaching. Though he didn't try to approach him about Marcus, he was now onto him about his relationship with Fenrir. During the summer Harry, Marcus, Neville, and Viktor had taken many trips to Diagon Alley with Fenrir, so he wasn't surprised people knew. But it irritated Harry to no end and had filled a complaint against the man with the Hogwarts Board of Governors.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**I have the others written I just have to get them typed! Hopefully they should be up soon!**


	20. Sept 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Lupin was fired for harassing and stalking a student. As soon as he had heard Harry had filed for a restraining order against one Remus Lupin, much to Fenrir's amusement. A few days later he was notified that it had gone through. Marcus had been just as happy about it as Harry was, he just didn't show it like Harry did.

After that nothing really happened. The summer was also quiet with only a few Death Eater attacks, though the spies for the Ministry kept rising as no one wanted anything to do with Voldemort. They were all tested and everyone was surprised that they were telling the truth. Once people had heard they tried even more to forget about being hostile to anyone else. Even students fighting in Hogwarts had gone down. The only ones trying anything were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**Sorry it took so long! Life and school work got in the way! I feel really bad but I hope to get the story finished in the next couple of days!**


	21. Sept 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Sixth year was quiet until halfway through the year when Voldemort stormed the castle. They had all been gathered in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast when the doors had banged open and there was Voldemort standing there in the door way. He was alone. The professors had quickly stood as the Dark Lord had made his way to the Ravenclaw table where Harry sat calmly eating his steak and roasted potatoes. He only looked up when a wand was jabbed into his throat.

"How can I help you?" he asked emotionlessly.

"You can die." The snake-like man had hissed.

"No thanks." Harry said before turning and plunging his knife hard into Voldemort's chest, right where his heart was. The man stumbled backwards, hands clutching the knife embedded in his chest. Harry calmly snapped his wand before turning and sitting back down. He went back to his dinner, ignoring the dying man behind him. Marcus stood up from where he was sitting at the Slytherin table and walked over to his fiancée. He picked Harry up, sat down, and placed the startled boy on his lap. Harry stared at him for a moment before offering the older and bigger man a bite of his potatoes.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**Sorry but there are no Horcruxes in these drabbles!**


	22. Sept 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Reporters were camped outside of Hogwarts when news got around that Harry had finally killed Voldemort ("In self-defense") during the Halloween feast. Dumbledore eventually had to call the Aurors who escorted the reporter's away. After that everything went smoothly.

As it got closer to summer Harry could be seen constantly going over a wedding planner and checking to make sure everything was still perfect. Two days after his birthday, Harry and Marcus planned to be married in the beautiful gardens at the Flint Manor. Harry was nervous and excited, but he knew everything would be okay. He was marrying his best friend, and no one, NO ONE, was going to stop him.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**Wedding day next!**


	23. Sept 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

The wedding was beautiful! The colors were purple, blue, green, and white. Purple was representing the Flint family (that and Harry loved the color). The blue and green for their house colors, and white for purity. The flowers were orchids in purple and blue, there were white lilies and baby's breath, and they were all help together, or were with, green ribbon. They had decided (coughHarycough) to marry in the evening as there were beautiful lights to light up the garden. The ball room was also decorated in the four colors and all the flowers.

After the ceremony they had cocktail hour in another part of the garden where a beautiful porch/gazebo was, and then the rest of the celebration was held in the ballroom. It was only close family and friends, but that was exactly what the two wanted. Everyone noticed the whole night the two couldn't take their eyes off the other. The newlywed couple spent a lot of time dancing with each other; it was like they were in their own world. The only time they didn't was when they left for their honeymoon. The party kept going long into the night after they were gone. All of them wishing then a long and happy life filled with love and joy.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**There should be a link on my profile for what Harry is wearing! **


	24. Sept 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

The two were sent to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They spent a couple days exploring the island and swimming in the ocean that was right outside of their cabin. But they spent most of their time in their bedroom.

They had been going to wait on having a baby, so Harry could start his healing lessons and Marcus could get more used to his job as an owner to many Quidditch teams. But Harry had decided he couldn't wait and he figured that he would slowly start on his lessons while pregnant. Marcus agreed because he couldn't deny Harry anything, and he secretly couldn't wait until the manor was filled with the sounds of little feet and children's laughter. He only hoped that they would get a little girl that would look just like his beautiful husband.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**I hope you guys liked it!**


	25. Sept 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

After their honeymoon the newlyweds quickly settled into their lives. Harry had gone around changing things the way he wanted and he had firmly told the house elves that until he said otherwise that they were not to cook their meals for them and that he would do it. Instead Harry had them on cleaning and gardening duty. Every morning Harry would wake up and make them breakfast, after that he would start on his lessons or he would begin to bake something while Marcus would head up to his study to start his work. Harry make lunch at noon and tell an elf to get Marcus they would eat together and then afterwards they would both head up to Marcus' study, to work/study while still being in the others company. Then around six Harry would leave to start dinner most of the time Marcus would come into the kitchen ten minutes later, sometimes with work, and just watch his little lover move around the kitchen gracefully.

They would then eat dinner and would move to their entertainment room to watch some TV (Harry demanded one and had taught Marcus how to use.). They would watch some show not really paying attention and would cuddle; they would also talk quietly sometimes. Then they would retire for the night and work on a baby.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**


	26. Sept 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

It was a month after their honeymoon that Neville and Viktor had their wedding. Neville looked beautiful in gorgeous while silk wedding robes and Viktor looked absolutely handsome in black silk wedding robes. The wedding colors were white, blue, and red. The white was for purity, the baby blue was for Neville and his family, and the red was for Viktor and his family. Neville had asked Harry to stand beside him and to everyone's surprise Viktor had asked Marcus to stand beside him. It turned out that Viktor didn't really have any close friends but he and Marcus had become very close and good friends thanks to their little loves. Harry was dressed in a beautiful blue lace dress that ended above his knees and metallic silver platform sandals. Marcus was dressed in a stunning black tux, with silk shirt, and a silk blue tie that matched Harry's dress.

The ceremony was beautiful and they had a blast at the reception. Neville and Viktor said goodbye to everyone and were then walked to the portkey area by Harry and Marcus. They hugged them goodbye and Harry refused to tell them where they were going. Once they were gone Harry and Marcus stood there for a few minutes before going back inside. They told everyone goodbye and went home.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**Four more to go! Also check my profile to see Harry's outfit. The only reason I mentioned it was because I had seen the dress and I just had to use it! So please check it out!**


	27. Sept 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Neville and Viktor had just gotten back from their honeymoon when Harry started to feel strange. He would find himself taking naps during the day and he was sometimes a little nausea in the mornings. He had also started nibbling on crackers whenever he was hungry. It was after three weeks of this that Marcus had called in the family healer, David Flinch-Fletchley (Justin's "mother"). It turned out that Harry was five weeks pregnant. After thanking the healer the two made slow love to celebrate. Afterwards they had dinner and then went to bed. The next day the two gathered everyone that was close to them over for dinner. It was after dinner that Harry told them.

"I'm pregnant!"

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**They're finally going to have a baby! But will it be a boy or girl?**


	28. Sept 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Harry's pregnancy was joyful for Harry. It was joyful and _long_ for Marcus. While Harry didn't have morning sickness, only nausea, he had cravings and mood swings. Though the only thing Marcus had absolutely had no problems with was Harry's sex drive. It helped because as Harry's body changed and developed he just became even more beautiful to Marcus. Harry was absolutely breathtaking. He just seemed to glow, especially when he or others talked about the growing child inside him.

Harry's biggest cravings while he was pregnant were tacos and ice cream. Though thankfully not combined. When it came time to find out what the sex of their baby was they decided to find out, but not to tell anyone. They made a list of names and towards the end of the pregnancy they were able to narrow it down to two. Once they found the baby's gender out they were also able to really start working on the nursery. They were able to get it finished just in time too.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**Which do you think they will have? A boy or a girl?**


	29. Sept 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

The day Harry's water broke was mostly a blur for Marcus. He remembered Harry yelling at him that he was in labor and that his water had broken. Marcus had never really been totally afraid of his little husband until that moment and during the childbirth. Harry was in labor for ten hours, but as soon as little Rosalia Flint was placed in his arms, he decided that those ten hours were worth it. Little Rosalia had curly black hair and bright green eyes. The first time Harry saw Marcus holding little Rosalia Harry knew that she had him wrapped around her little finger and that she would forevermore be Daddy's Little Princess.

'_He's going to be wonderful dad.' _Harry thought with a beautiful smile as he settled into the bed.

"Get some sleep, love." Marcus said as he came over.

"Ok. Stay?" Harry asked tiredly holding out his arm. Marcus walked over and sat down on the bed next to him and let Harry rest his head on his shoulder so he could look down on their little girl. Harry's hand came up and rested against his baby girl's back. Marcus looked down a few minutes later to see that Harry had fallen asleep. His beautiful little husband had a smile on his lips and his hand never left Rosalia. As he looked down at her and at Harry, Marcus was once again glad that he had taken the time to help the cute little struggling first year.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**One more and that's it! Hope you liked it!**


	30. Sept 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be RICH! I'm just a broke college** **student…**

**Pairing: **Marcus/Harry

**Rating: **T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Parseltounge/Notes/Letters"_

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

"Mommy! Hurry up!" Rosalia said turning to look at her "mother" from where she was holding onto her chuckling daddy's hand. David was on his father's shoulders clutching his head and looking at all the other first years and returning students. Holding Marcus' other hand was little seven year-old Dominick.

"I'm coming sweetie. You're sisters can only walk so fast and I can't carry them anymore." Harry said as he caught up to the other three. Four year-old twins Katrina and Kaitlyn were dragging their feet as they each held one of their mother's hands. Harry was pregnant once again with twins and his due date was in two weeks.

"Cheer up guys!" Rosalia told her twin sisters. "I'll be back for the holidays!" she said ruffling their hair.

"_We'll_ be back." David corrected her, but was ignored.

"You two need to get going." Marcus said as he reached up and put David down. The boy pouted, his large green eyes starting to tear up.

"You'll be fine darling." Harry told him, pulling him into his arms. While Rosalia was her daddy's princess and a mix of Marcus and Harry, David looked just like his mother, only his hair was a little longer, his green as weren't as bright as Harry's, and he was taller than Harry was at that age; as he wasn't being starved and beaten. He was also his mommy's little boy. He loved to help Harry do everything.

"But I won't be able to help you cook, or clean, and you won't be able to read to me. And I could end up in _Gryffindor!_" the little eleven year-old said, slightly hysterically at the end. While Harry and Marcus didn't really have a problem where their children were sorted as long as they were happy, so far all of their children shuddered in horror of just the thought of being placed in the house for the brave.

"Baby, you love your books to much." Harry said, running a hand through David's thick hair.

"Just like your mother." Marcus said, but kept silent at the look Harry shot him. After 12 years of marriage, five pregnancies, and four long labors and deliveries Marcus had a healthy dose of fear of his beloved little husband, much like his own father with his mother and his father-in-law with his wife.

"You'll be fine. You'll also write me every day." Harry said sternly, but he also looked at his daughter, who smiled sheepishly.

"Yes mommy." The two said and Harry gave them a beautiful smile that had everyone looking at him.

"Now let's get you guys on the train." Harry said and they nodded. Rosalia suddenly grabbed her father's hand and began to drag him and little Dominick away from Harry, David, and the twins. "Oh, shoot! How are we going to get you're trunk on the train?" Harry said sighing. David sighed and started to try to lift it, but not having much luck. Just as he dropped it a pair of big hands caught it.

"Need help?" a voice asked and the four Flints present turned to see a boy who looked to be 14-15. He had spiked blond hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, thank you!" Harry said with a smile.

"It's no problem." The boy said with a small grin, dimples popping up. "I'm Alexander Nott, third year Slytherin. But you can call me Alex."

"It's nice to meet you Alex, I'm Harry Flint, and these are three of my children, David, Katrina and Kaitlyn. Is your father Theodore or his older brother, Luke?" Harry asked as Alex carried the trunk onto the train.

"I'm my parents oldest, and Uncle Theo's my Uncle." he said. "Is this compartment fine David?"

"O-oh? Y-yes, this is fine!" David said, a blush lighting up his face much to Harry's amusement. Alex grinned and put the trunk up. He then gave a dramatic flourished bow, kissed the back of all their hands and with a "Lovely meeting you all!" and a wink he was gone.

"I like him!" the twins chorused together. Harry smiled and stroked their hair.

"I do as well."

"What about you Davy?" the girls asked turning to look at their brother who was red, but before he could answer the door opened.

"Who was that?" Rosalia asked as she, Marcus, and Dominick came in. Marcus' eyes narrowed when he spotted David, and his eyes looked calculating at him then at Harry.

"That was Alexander Nott; he helped us get David's trunk onto the train as you three left us." His voice solid at the end and all three winced.

"Sorry mommy!" the two children chorused. Marcus wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled right behind his ear in apology.

"It's alright. Now where are my hugs and kisses?" he asked his oldest children and the two rushed over. Before any of them knew it, all but the two oldest Flint children were back on the platform waving goodbye.

"Nott?" Marcus whispered into his little husband's ear.

"I had déjà vu." Harry said his eyes glazed over as he thought about the first time he had met his handsome husband. Marcus squeezed him slightly but said nothing. He didn't want to think about what may be running through this Nott kid's mind, and it had not better be what he was thinking when he had seen his beautiful husband the first time. Harry grinned at him as if knowing what he was thinking about.

Even after years of marriage the two were still just as in love, if not more, then when they were younger. They had five beautiful kids and two more that would be here soon.

"Marcus." Harry said through gritted teeth, snapping Marcus out of his thoughts. He looked down at his husband who was gripping his hand tightly.

"My water just broke." Marcus' eyes widened and he quickly ushered his family to the floo. It looked like Audrey and Ayers were ready to join their family in the world.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**And that's it! I'm so glad you all stuck with it! Let me know what you think. And here is a list of all the kids:**

**Rosalia: 12, dark-almost black hair and green eyes, Slytherin.**

** Name: Origin- English, Meaning- Rose**

**David: 11, looks just like Harry, Ravenclaw.**

** Name: Origin- Hebrew, Meaning- Beloved**

**Dominick: 7, looks just like Marcus, Slytherin.**

** Name: Origin- Latin, Meaning- Lord**

**Katrina: 4, curly black hair and grey eyes, older twin, Ravenclaw.**

** Name: Origin- Greek, Meaning- Pure**

**Kaitlyn: 4, curly black hair and grey eyes, younger twin, Ravenclaw.**

** Name: Origin- Greek, Meaning- Pure**

**Audrey: newborn, red hair and grey eyes with green flecks, older twin, Slytherin.**

** Name: Origin- Old English, Meaning- Noble strength**

**Ayers: newborn, red hair and green eyes with grey flecks, younger twin, Slytherin. **

** Name: Origin- English, Meaning- Heir to a fortune**

**Also here's Alexander, I thought it was appropriate ;):**

**Alexander: 13, blond hair and brown eyes, Slytherin.**

** Name: Origin- Greek, Meaning- Man's defender, warrior **

**Sorry it took so long! The only reason it hasn't been finished before now was that I lost the flash drive and then school started so I didn't really have time to look for it. But as you can see I found it! So now when ever I have the time I will be working on my other stories. I don't know for sure when they will be updated though, but I will be working on them! Thank you to all of you guys that have stuck with the story and all of my others! I'm so sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys can forgive me! **


End file.
